Only You, Always You
by ObsessFirstAskQuestionsLater
Summary: Tala is Rose's half sister. Her boyfriend, Garrett is a school Gaurdian too. What hapens when the boys aren't there when the girls need them the most? Sometimes sarcastic attiudes and badass skill just aren't enough. Rated M for attempted Rape and Lemons
1. Almost Loved

Tala POV:

His eyes were studying me with the careful wonder that was Garrett. His beautiful sharp brown eyes. Garrett had thrown off his shirt, and shoes. His only clothing was his bottoms and boxers. I wanted to run to him, to throw my arms around him and let him take me in all the ways I knew he longed too, but I didn't. It would be all the sweeter if I made him wait. I stripped myself of my pesky uniform tie, slinging it over the bedpost. I undid the buttons on my shirt slowly; letting my fingertips brush against my skin with each button I popped open. I saw him shiver involuntarily and I smirked. Mercifully I reached the last button, ripping it off, no longer caring about the well fair of my shirt. I discarded the fabric with little more then a sideways glance. This was it, the moment I'd been waiting for. I was going to lose my virginity to the man I loved.

The lump in his pants grew to be a mountain in his Guardian uniform bottoms as I shimmied off my skirt. I had on lingerie, the kind you get full price at Victoria's Secret and get so much use out of it, well it's worth every penny. It was HOT pink with black lace trim, and the bra had a little black bow in the middle. The underwear was barley there yet they still managed to get lace on that thing. I pushed myself onto the high bed, crawling on all fours over to him. He yanked off his pants, pulling the boxers with them and dropped them on the ground with my clothing. I admired his toned abs; hard muscles that lay under that beautiful tan skin. His dark hair fell in his eyes and he ran a hand through it as to brush it away. I'd never felt so alive, or so much in love, or so trusting of anyone. I didn't feel dirty as I assumed I would, this felt right.

I was like an animal, a sexy lioness that was strutting towards the king of the jungle before I heard the small click of the door coming unlocked.

I only saw a flash of black hair before I flung myself under the bed. I heard the frantic shuffle as Garrett slung the comforter over his beautiful, bronze, naked form.

"Garrett?" Dimitri asked quizzically.

"Uh yeah sorry…I was just…what do you need?" Garrett stuttered, embarrassment heavy in his silken voice.

"It's fine I don't judge. I needed to grab the keys for the back of the school building I knew you had them. I'm sorry I just assumed you'd be on patrol," I could hear the smile in Dimitri's voice.

"Yeah they're over there on the desk. I switched patrol with Alberta. Why do you need them?" Garrett asked, his voice picking up volume, the humiliation no longer dripping over his every word.

"Rose came out of the building. I don't want her in trouble…why did you switch patrol with her?" I loved the way Dimitri sounded when he mentioned my little sister, he loved her.

"I just needed some...um…sleep," Garrett muttered. I could almost see Dimitri rolling his eyes at Garrett's obvious lie. I looked from the side of the bed and saw Dimitri's eyes land on my shirt, and the rest of my crumpled clothing.

"Ok Garrett. Where's Tala?" he demanded. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started pounding with such a force I thought it might break through my chest.

"Under the bed," Garrett admitted after a long pause. I peaked my head up just a little and gave a small wave to my second mentor. A rare smile broke over his face before he snatched the keys off the desk and left the room without another word. There was another clicking noise as he relocked the door. "Oh…God," Garrett groaned, covering his face with his hands. I pushed myself onto his bed and touched his shoulder lightly.

"At least it was just Dimitri," I reasoned.

"Just Dimitri? True, I won't get fired now but he's like my older brother! He has such control with Rose. He no longer hides his feelings for her but he doesn't screw her!" Garrett snapped. My hand recoiled as if his soft skin burnt me. Screw? Screw? Is that what we were about to do? My eyes narrowed dangerously and I snatched my shirt off the bedpost. I didn't bother to button it as I slid on my bottoms.

"Tala, don't…" Garrett began.

"Take a cold shower," I snapped at him, grabbing my purse off the desk and slamming his door behind me. I hastened to fasten the small buttons as I ran, towards the dhmpir girl's dorm. I waited for the snores coming from the guard and then pushed open the door, rushing past the lobby and up to the third floor. I launched a hand into my purse and dug around for my key.

"Damn it," I cursed when I heard the soft footsteps trotting down the hall. "Rose," I hissed beating on the door directly next to my own. A few suspenseful seconds past before the wooden door opened to reveal my half sister. Her dark brown hair was thrown into a bun and she wore black shorts with a red halter-top. Rose's slightly bloodshot eyes flashed from me to the invisible owner of the now louder footsteps. She hitched a hand around my elbow and yanked me into the safety of her room.

"What the hell?" she giggled. I glared at her.

"Were you out fucking Garrett?" she whispered.

"NO! I mean we didn't…we were going to but didn't. I'm still a virgin like you." I chocked out. Wow I really thought it was going to be tonight, I'd wanted it to be tonight

"How far did you guys go?" Rose asked curiously. If it were anyone but her, even Ginny I wouldn't have told.

"He didn't have any clothes on, I had on my underclothes… then Dimitri walked in because somebody snuck out of their room," I carefully hid my emotions from Rose and let a sly grin creep over my face. Rose looked sheepish for a moment—or as sheepish as Rose could and then delved into a new topic.

"We have to get ready. We're starting field practice today! Obviously we'll get Ginny and Lissa but I'm still excited." Ginny and Lissa we're fraternal twin sisters and the last of the Dragomir royal family line. Lissa had pale blonde hair and a very soft demeanor. Ginny was quite the opposite. Ginny had dark red hair, small freckles that fell over her nose and pale Moroi skin. She was more assertive then Lissa and more reckless. She was my best friend—rather then Rose—and had learned from me too much for my liking. I was almost exactly nine months older then Rose, and the oldest of our little group. I was ridiculously protective over all of them.

"Rose everyone else won't even wake up for another three hours." Her smile disappeared.


	2. Over powered

"Ugh well there's no way I'll be able to get back to sleep now," she reasoned.

"Let's go to the gym! We'll get in some extra practice. We'll just sneak back out and shower, and change at the gym."

"Perfect. Go back to your room and put your stuff together. I'll meet you at the gym in five," Rose said brightly. I looked out of the peephole, encrusted in Rose's door and when I saw that the coast was clear I slid easily into my room. I took the ponytail holder from my wrist and pulled my jet-black hair into a tight bun. I grabbed my gym bag off the floor and shoved in jeans and a gray t-shirt. Then, I slid off my skirt, shirt and lingerie, replacing it with long gym pants and a simple sports bra that held down my decently large breast better then most. I stared into the mirror as I picked up my bag from the floor.

My skin was dark, the darkest of anyone here really, except maybe Dimitri. I didn't know my father but I knew that whoever he was, well it wasn't Rose's dad too. I looked Latino really, with dark hair, and brown eyes. My figure looked much like Rose's, curvy; I had a belly button ring that my sister envied to no end and a flat stomach.

Boys worshiped my body, never caring to find what was inside my head. I had a freckle above my lip and when I smiled it raised right above my nose. Everyone tells me I have soft features, but you don't want to go up against me in a fight. I'm one of the most feared and deadly people here, including guardians. I threw the bag over my shoulder and opened my door, thinking still about the one guy that had cared enough to get to know me: Garrett. He was kind and considerate, sweet when I didn't deserve it, understanding and firm, strong in every sense of the word. I let my thoughts of him continue until I reached the gym.

Rose wore an outfit freakishly similar to my own, her slightly tanned stomach exposed to the crisp morning air. She stared at my toned mid-section and flipped me off. I realized at once that she was still mad about the belly button ring.

"Ugh Rose just come by when you have a chance and I'll pierce yours for you. You can have my spare ring," I commented as she opened the door to the gym.

"Ok. But in the mean time I think I should kick your ass in a little one on one combat," she joked, punching my arm lightly.

"Bitch your going down," I teased. As we made our way towards the practice rink the light shut off. "What the hell?" I complained. I heard the sound of locks being turned before I heard the ghostly voice.

"Oh the Hathaway sisters…we hoped you'd come," Said a ghostly male voice. Dear God. My heightened abilities let me see better then some in the dark but it was so pitch black in the room I couldn't see a thing. I knew that there was a back entrance behind the gym; if Rose could get there…I felt her frozen form beside me.

"Get to the backdoor, if we both try to leave they'll definitely notice. I'll talk and distract them. Just get out, go for help." I ordered.

"No way I'm not leaving you," she whispered back furiously.

"Do it or we die," I seriously doubted this was the case but whomever it was this guy wasn't good and she didn't need to be around for what would come next. I heard her sigh in defeat as she moved gracefully towards the back exit. My only real comfort was my astrinaomical doubt this douche was Strigori.

"Who are you?" I shouted to drown out the noise of her retreat.

"Not important." My mouth dropped. It wasn't one but two voices that answered. Bam! I heard the loud creak as the backdoor opened and Rose made her escape. I dropped my gym bag in a bored nature.

"What the…" The lights turned back on. I almost laughed when I saw Ralf and Jesse standing near me.

"Are you serious?" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest.

"More serious then you know," Ralf replied, snapping his fingers. Immediately I heard the noise of footsteps approaching. "We may have lost your sister but we still have you," Ralf said smugly. I turned to the left and saw a boy from my class, Harold I think, making his way over to me. He'd asked me out three summers ago…I'd turned him down. Harold had black hair, greased back, black eyes, and a husky build.

He was dhmpir, and the strongest guy in school. With an overdramatic motion he swept back his black robes to reveal three knifes and a silver stake. How had he swiped that?

"Your gonna pay Hathaway," He growled. What had I done? It didn't matter; I took an offensive stance at once. Harold made his way towards me, pulling out a knife.

"Go lock the back door you idiot! If you'd done that in the first place Rose wouldn't have gotten away," Jesse hissed at Ralf. I noted this only with the lesser part of my brain however because Harold had swung the knife at me. Was he insane? Rose would get help and a lock wasn't going to stop Garrett or Dimitri from getting in here. I let my head fall back as Harold aimed for my throat. I heard the lethal swish of the blade as it tore through the air.

"What the hell are you doing? We're not going to kill her!" Jesse shouted. Harold's momentary distraction let me take hold of his hand. He held the knife too tightly; I heard the sickening crack as I snapped his wrist. The blade fell to the ground and I picked it up without hesitation as Harold let out a miserable wail.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Jesse muttered, taking a few steps in my direction. I didn't wait I lunged for him. He staggered back when the edge of the knife caught his shirt. A thin line of blood ran down his chest and I smiled as I thought about how much more damage I could have done. "You're going to regret that," he threatened in a low voice. No sooner had the words left his mouth then the air around me start to feel thick. I couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth to no avail; I looked like a fish out of water. I clutched at my neck.

"See? Told ya," Jesse laughed. "Harold," he called lightly. The wounded Harold stepped forth, grabbing my hair with his good hand. He yanked me down to the ground and I landed on the practice mat with hardly a sound. Jesse clicked his fingers and I could breathe again, but air was pressing against my brain making it feel like my skull would crack. This is what Victor did to Lissa. I bit my lip refusing to cry, or utter a sound as Ralf returned and secured my flailing legs. Harold held my wrist securely above my head, only because he practically sat on them. I tried to think of a way to escape but I couldn't make out coherent thought because of the agony.

"Give me the duck tape," Jesse ordered Ralf. I heard the crackle as the tape was ripped away and then I felt Ralf secure it over my mouth. He considered for a moment and then broke off another piece of tape to wind around my wrist, even though Harold kept his position. As soon as the duck tape touched my lips the pain disappeared. I can't believe Jesse had used his power, air, to torture me.

"You have denied us for the last time Tala," Harold whispered in my ear. I shuttered as his teeth grazed my earlobe. Jesse smirked and started running a hand up the length of my leg as Ralf forced them still. His hands traveled further and further up until they touched my sex through the fabric. I bucked my hips to try and fiend off their hold but they were just too strong. Jesse only laughed at my movement and started to undo the strings of my pants. With a quick yank he had tugged them down to my ankles, Ralf threw them on the floor behind him.

It was true that I no longer had on lingerie per say but I still had on pretty skimpy black underwear. Now the only clothes rather then that I had on were my sports bra and my shoes. Why did I wear that? Is it so hard to put on a t-shirt? I did just expect it to be Rose and I but still…

The boy's eyes washed over my body, showing their repulsive hunger and lust. While Jesse pulled my panties to the side, though didn't take them off, Ralf wormed his hands under my bra. His thumb roughly prodded my nipple and kneaded at my tender breast. It was always supposed to be Garrett and now…

Jesse's finger circled my clit, as he released himself from his pants. This can't be happening. I felt the unntural moister forming in my yes as i shut them quickly, refusing to let the boys se me cry. Ralf's hands stroked down my body, brushing my stomach and barley grazing my underwear. I felt Jesse's erection on my leg, then my inner thigh, and then just as it touched the lips of my pussy I couldn't feel it anymore, nor could I feel Ralf's weight on my leg's. I made myself look at what was taking place. My heart fluttered in relief when I saw Garrett and Dimitri. Garrett was holding Jesse up by his shirt and held a look of such astounding rage even I was afraid. His green eyes weren't kind and strong like normal, but enraged and dangerous. I wasn't surprised when Garrett's fist connected with Jesse's face. Jesse gave a sort of gurgled whimper before he went limp. He wasn't dead but definitely knocked out.

Dimitri looked only slightly less livid then Garrett, with Ralf pinned to the wall as the boy shook with fear. Harold was frozen, but I could feel his terror. With one fatal swipe of my bound hands I landed a blow directly in Harold's (and any other man's) soft spot. He grunted in unmasked anguish and fell off of me. Until now I hadn't noticed Rose, but she was by my side in an instant, ripping off the duck tape and placing her hands on either side of my face.

"Are you all right?" she sobbed. Her eyes were tinted red and tears fell from her face onto my hands.

"I'm breathing," I countered, struggling to stand and picking up my pants. I put them on hurriedly, noting my unimaginable headache. "What took you so long?"

"It took me a while to find them," Rose said defensively. "Oh God I shouldn't have left you. If I would have known…"

"Then it would have happened to you too," I interrupted.

"Rose! Get Tala to the Medical Clinic," Garrett growled as a couple more guardians came into the gym.


	3. Forced 2 Be Strong

**Just To Be Clear I Own Nothing. Thnx for reading!!!!**

Garrett POV:

I was going to kill the spoiled little punks, and I would do it with a smile on my face. Normally I would never take any joy in taking a life, if Dimitri hadn't stopped me that would have changed today. Alberta escorted the newly conscious Jesse, Ralf, and Harold off towards Kirova's office and Dimitri said we'd go visit Tala. I didn't want her to see me like this: terrified for her, angry, vicious, etc.

When Rose burst into my room I had just gotten out of the shower, it took me less then thirty seconds to dress and haul my ass over here. I've never been so scared in my life, and I didn't even know what it was. Rose didn't seem too worried; just so overly confident of her big sisters abilities. Why did Tala constantly do this? Does she have no sense of self-preservation? Rose had complete trust in Tala. I battled with my want to see if she was ok and the urge to follow her attackers and make sure they were severely punished.

"Dimitri, I'm going to go with Alberta. You go see the girls," I urged turning to leave the gym.

"Garrett," Dimitri murmured. I could tell he was about to go into some lecture about how I shouldn't have let my anger cause me to hurt a student, a Moroi at that, and how I shouldn't let my will to se them pay make me miss seeing Tala.

"Forget it," I said briskly as I shoved the gym doors open.

Tala POV:

I sat on the small bed in the med clinic. scurried around, asking me pointless questions to discover whether or not I was in shock. It took a bit more then Moroi snobs trying out the whole rapist thing to make me go into shock. I touched the four molnija marks on the back of my neck as if to prove I could handle it.

"Where's Garrett?" I whimpered, longing for his touch more then I realized. shoved an IV in my arm, picking up on some slight dehydration. Ugh I hated needles. Rose sat next to me, stroking my arm in comfort. I didn't like her seeing me like this.

"He's with Kirova, assessing how thoroughly the little jerks should be punished," I jumped when Dimitri answered. I hadn't noticed his presence. I felt the slow sense of violation creeping inside me and I wanted Garrett here to make it go away.

"Oh…nice," I said, putting on a happy face.

"You know what? I'm going to go get Ginny," Rose said, cheered by my up beat attitude. I didn't know if I wanted Ginny here but she'd find out sooner or later anyways. I let Rose disappear from the small hospital and nuzzled myself further into the bedding as the doctor left, probably to go fill out some paperwork.

Dimitri looked up at me, concern etched into his features. I smiled up at him.

"You don't have to do that you know," he said softly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pretend to be ok. I know this can't be easy, so at least for right now, allow yourself to be sad."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. My smile faltered as I pointedly looked away from him.

"No your not," He argued good-naturedly. I rolled my eyes at him, not completely trusting my voice. We sat in silent for a few minutes, until that is Ginny ran into the room.

"Those sons of bitches! They'll be lucky if I don't blaze their ass next time I see them!" she hissed. I forced a giggle and motioned for her to come sit next to me. Ginny hesitated only a moment before worming herself into my arms.

"We look like lesbians," I joked, poking her side. She squirmed around, trying to hide her own laugh.

"Stop making light of the situation! They're gonna pay," she growled.

"Well let's just talk about it in front of a school guardian," I said, sarcasm thick in my face.

"It's Dimitri. Heard you looked like you were going to kick their faces in. To bad you have so much control," Ginny grumbled. Rose and him shared a glance. I didn't understand what passed between them but at the moment I didn't care.

"I can handle it babe," I muttered.

"You shouldn't have to!" she shouted. Rose, Dimitri, and I shushed her in union. For a moment she looked embarrassed, then her normal flare returned.

"They will suffer until their last breathe," she promised. I saw the dark shadow that fell over her pale face. My lips hardened into a thin line. I was about to start protesting when the door to the room swung open. I tried to wipe away the foolish grin that fell over my face when I saw Garrett in the doorway.

"Hey," I breathed. He barely made eye contact.

"Dimitri, Kirova wants to see you," he informed him. I felt my brow crinkle in confusion as Dimitri shot Garrett a look.

"Thanks Rhett," Dimitri said smoothly. I liked it when they used their little nicknames for each other.

"No problem Tree," Garrett quipped.

"Rose, Ginny, Garrett has to ask Tala a few follow up questions so if you wouldn't mind," he said holding the door open. Garrett looked startled and glared openly at his friend. Neither Rose nor Ginny seemed to notice and left the room with reluctance.

"So you have some questions?" I whispered as he moved towards me with just as much reluctance as Rose and Ginny had leaving.

"Yes actually. Why the hell were you out there alone?"

"I wanted to get in some practice before the assignments," I said quickly. I hated the disappointed tone in his honey rich voice.

"Oh really? Did it ever occur to you that it might not be safe? That guardians surround this school for a reason and you might not be able to take on everything?" His tone was harsh, I flinched as each word flowed from his lips.

"I didn't think—"

"That's right! You didn't think!" he cut in. His obvious anger with me hurt worse then any torture Jesse could have dished out.

"If your going to be a dick you can just get the hell out," I said in a hard voice as I fought back tears. His face softened but only slightly.

"Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?" he murmured slowly.

"They come first," I quoted.

"your definition of they isn't the same as the rest of the worlds"

"They come first," I repeated stubbornly.

"You can't put everyone in front of you. Rose especially. She's a tough girl and though you've both been through a lot if you keep sheltering her she won't know what to do when your not there!" he sounded concerned.

"Garrett," I began, placing my hand over his. "Rose doesn't lean on me. She's one of the best guardians here. And deny it as you will but I know that when you say that phrase you aren't just referring to Moroi either," I said gently.

"To me…you will always come first Tally," He practically mouthed. I gulped in surprise and removed my hand. Even though I had implied the same was true for me (and it was) saying it out loud was dodgy talk.

"Always," he emphasized, brushing his fingertips across my cheek.

"Ditto," I squeaked, struggling to my feet. Garrett helped me stand, confusion obvious in his face as I threw my arms around him.

"Sorry for running out on you earlier. Next time we have a chance…" I purred seductively. He chuckled and pushed me back onto the back on the bed. I could feel the question scrawled across my forehead before walked into the room. He must have expected she was coming.

I immediately missed the heat that radiated off of his body. He saw my subtle pout and stifled his laugh as the doctor slid the IV from my vein.

"Can I go now?" I hinted angrily.

"I…I don't know if you should," Dr. Olendzki said skeptically.

"Doctor, I think she'll be fine. I promise to keep an eye on her," Garrett reassured. I felt the pleasant flush that warmed my face as his eyes grazed over me. The thought of him watching me all day was only less superior to him watching me all night. I crossed my legs and pulled the blanket even further away from me as heat coursed through me. I'd rather have his eyes on me then any mans hands. The doctor hesitated, glared at Garrett, and then nodded briskly.

"But I don't like it," she snapped.

"No one cares," I said under my breath. Garrett shot me a look but predictably, Dr. Olendzki didn't hear.


	4. You've GOT to be Joking

**Ok I hope you like this chapter, the heat is really starting to build ******** Oh and FYI this is set in the beginning of Shadow Kissed **

"Garrett I can walk by myself," I complained as he laced an arm around my waist.

"I'll have to let go soon anyway. Let me have this one ok?" his voice was gentle, but I didn't push him, I didn't want to.

"Fine… So Guardian Mercer do you happen to know who my assignment is?" I smiled up at him. I was being sarcastic; I mean obviously I would get Ginny! But his tender grin faded completely and his sexy, full lips hardened into a line.

"What?" I demanded, eyeing him when he quickened his pace and released my waist. "What?" I said again.

"Tala go back to your room. You'll find out along with all the other kids," Garrett said softly, pausing in his stride.

I scowled and shoved past him. This would have been much more effective if I would have at least made Garrett stumble, instead of bruising my shoulder.

"I love you," he called lightly. I came to an abrupt halt, turning on my heel and staring him down. His lips twitched into a subtle smile and he left me, disappearing into the trees before I could recover from the shock and declare the obvious response. A faint blush warmed my cheeks and I laughed breathlessly. I pushed back the desperate helplessness the attempted rape left clawing at my stomach and let the sweet sensation Garrett's 'I love you' left wash over me. We'd never said it before though it was a seemingly obvious, mutual sentiment but hearing it out loud left me tingling. I glided past the frantic teenagers that were nw all around campus, most oblivious to what happened.

I was walking on air when I reached my room. "Shit!" I said aloud. My gym bag was at the gym, along with my keys and my uniform required for today. There was no way I could get back out now. The Guardian that was supposed to be watching the door had received a tongue lashing like no other from the looks of it and wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"Looking for this?" I whirled around, surprised to see Eddie standing behind me, my gym bag in his left hand.

"How the hell did you manage that one white boy?" I asked, making a grab for my bag. Eddie let me take it from him.

"I don't think Ginny and Rose could have been any louder as they came across campus if they wanted too. I stopped to talk to them, asked some questions, ran to the gym, and swiped this!" he looked exceedingly proud of himself but I gave him a skeptical look which made him falter slightly.

"Ok so I didn't swipe it per say but when Alberta came running across campus with it…well I think it goes without saying that she would only leave it n the most capable hands," he concluded defensively. I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I appreciate it you loser," I teased. Eddie touched his cheek lightly and smiled at me, his eyes adoring. _Damn, there I go, giving him the wrong idea again. _I scolded mentally. I fished the keys out and started fiddling with them awkwardly.

"Well I'm going to go change. See you in like…what fifteen minutes?" Eddie nodded and kept his eyes on me until the door closed in his face. Oh what a complicated web we weave.

Garrett POV:

I knew that she'd be mad; no I knew she'd be completely pissed but never in my life did I expect the reaction Tala Hathaway had when she was assigned Ferra Radclyffe instead of Ginny.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No way am I even pretending to protect that bitch!" Alberta was starring, shocked as Tala talked herself into a fury. I waited patiently until Tala's wild head shaking let her eyes land on me. Her ranting ended immediately when she saw my eyes narrow.

"Don't act like I want this any more then you skank!" Ferra hissed. Ferra's best friend, Genn, was standing next to her cackling in delight at the exchange between the two. Genn had red hair, but looked nothing like Ginny. She was pale as a ghost and had a disgustingly oily and mean face. How she controlled Ferra the way she did I'll never know.

I saw Tala's fist clench and I readied myself to launch forward if need be. I watched proudly as she relaxed her hand and looked away from Ferra.

I watched silently as Rose came to stand by her sister and put a reassuring hand on Tala's shoulder. They were both unhappy with their assignments but Tala was easily more put out with hers. Alberta finished reading out the assignments and predictably Tala and Rose walked towards us.

"Would you care to explain?" Tala said. Her voice was beautiful, even angry I could only compare it to slowed music.

"No, not really," Alberta replied calmly. I had to choke back my laughter when I read Tala's expression which clearly said 'Don't fuck with me woman'.

"Ok listen. You both need to learn to work with people you don't necessarily like. I was a bit skeptical myself when Guardian's Belikov and Mercer suggested it but in retrospect this will be a great idea!" _Shit. _

I bowed my head quickly, refusing to meet the eyes I felt boring into my skull, for the first time in my life completely terrified of the person before me.

"Well if that's what Guardian Mercer wants…" Tala said viciously. _She's going to kill me_ I thought wildly before I slowly raised my head.

"It is. Now I suggest you go watch over your charge Mrs. Hathaway," I said boldly.

"Right, yes I'll go do that. But who will watch over me as I watch over her?" For one fleeting moment I thought she was referring to me telling the doctor I'd watch over her, until I saw the malice in her eyes when those endearing brown orbs flashed to Ferra.

"Mrs. Hathaway if you lay a hand on Mrs. Radcyffe when it's not necessary you will be punished is that clear?" Alberta said sharply.

"I'm absolutely shaking I assure you," Tala said quietly. I was almost ashamed of the admiration I felt for her at that moment. Alberta looked ready to respond but Tala was already gone, going to stand next to Ginny (who's anger rivaled Tala's). The girls whispered a few words to one another and then turned almost simultaneously to glare at me with such anger my previous fear of Tala actually killing me returned.


	5. Hate a Passionate Emotion

**Hey everyone hope you like this please R&R. This is when things really get heated and is leading 2 the very soon coming first full fledged lemon ******

Tala POV:

I swear Garrett could write a book on how not to get laid.

1. Call making love screwing just as your girlfriend moves to straddle you.

2. Suggest getting your girlfriend partnered with someone she despises more than fucking Strigori

3…yet to be determined but I'm sure he'll find something.

"Why would Guardian Mercer do that? I mean you guys are friends right?" Ginny sounded appalled.

"Yeah." I murmured. She studied me carefully for a second.

"Let's eliminate him," she said immediately.

"Ginny!" I chastised.

"Oh come on Tallz! You're always saying we don't do things together!" she wailed theatrically. I laughed in relief when I realized she was kidding.

"You're so stupid," I mumbled.

"Hathaway! Your Moroi is waiting to go to her first class!" said Alberta's brisk voice.

"Chill out!" Rose and I hissed at the same time.

"Hey, Hathawhore, Get over here!" Ferra screamed at me.

"Do you see that? The bitch is trying to get me expelled already!" I griped loudly. I was walking robotically towards the wicked bitch of the west when someone invaded my path.

"Tala," Garrett said wearily.

"What?" I demanded.

"Just try and learn from this ok?" he seemed to be pleading with me.

"Sure I'll learn from this. Then I'll play ring-around the rosy with Barney and loose my V-card to a Strigori," I snapped.

"Tala," he warned mildly.

"Garrett?"

"You'll see my side eventually," Garrett whispered.

"That is severely doubted. Now if you would kindly move your ass I have a self absorbed, preppy, frizzy haired, cunt I need to watch put on lip stick for six months," I snarled. Garrett ducked his head and took a small step to the left. I charged past him.

"You, tinker bell, move it," I shrieked as I breezed by her. Genn and Ferra moved at the same time, trailing behind me. Genn's Guardian, a girl named Maggie with straight brown hair followed them.

"So Tala what's going on with you and Guardian Mercer?" Ferra called after me. My blood ran cold and I twirled around instantly.

"What are you talking about?" I spat.

"Well I thought he was supposed to be your mentor or something. Shouldn't he at least pretend to give shit when you have a tantrum?" Ferra sounded triumphant as is I would care that Garrett seemed passive when it came to me screaming. My plummeting stomach stilled and I sighed in relief in an inconspicuous way.

"Shut up you hag," I lashed out, humoring her. The Moroi girls giggled loudly and pushed past me, into their chemistry class. Ferra's sandy, bushy hair blocked my view for a moment but eventually I spotted Ginny, her novice Guardian (a very nice and very attractive dmphir named Thomas). I smiled at them and thanked my lucky stars that Genn and Ferra sat next to Ginny.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars to set them on fire," I groaned.

"I'll do that shit for free, but I think you've had enough excitement for one day," she said lightly.

"Oh well you get over the whole 'almost raped' thing." Ginny smiled.

"What happened?" Thomas interjected meekly. I smiled up at him and stretched on my tip-toes to ruffle his dirty blonde hair.

"Nothing to worry about," I reassured. He grinned and went back to being formal and alert as he studied the classroom. If I wasn't in love with Garrett I think that boy could have served a serious purpose.

"Oh Hathawhore I'm over here," Ferra said loudly. No one laughed but Ginny scowled and her fingers twitched.

"I'm coming you demented Barbie," I responded quietly. Ginny smirked and even Tommy boy cracked a grin. I took a few steps back and landed directly next to her.

"Now class today we will be studying the effects that bleach has on different substances." Ms. Newman began, snapping the class back to attention.

"That's easy just look at Vicki's horrible dye job," Genn demanded. Laughs burst out across the room and a small girl with blonde hair ducked her head, cheeks flaming.

Mrs. Newman shot Genn a pointed look but rather then that said nothing. I knew that eng royal had its perks but I never thought something so cruel could be so easily overlooked just because of family linage.

"Anyway we will find out why blotches of white appear on your dark jeans—"

"Genn knows how that happens only too well, but bleach has nothing to do with it. Does it crackle tackle?" It was a nickname I created for Genn freshman year. She was known for looping her guys into sex with compulsion and all but tackling them into the bed. Now it was poor Vikki's turn to laugh. Mrs. Newman opened her mouth and ten closed it, looking every bit like a fish out of water.

"Out…out of my classroom." She stuttered.

"Are you serious? You didn't say shit to the ditz twins over here!" I exclaimed in my outrage.

"One of the jobs of a Guardian is learning how to hold your tongue. Now get out," the slight woman shrieked. I shot her one last contemptuous look before disappearing out the door.

"Fine bitch didn't want to stay in this class anyway." I hissed.

"Ow! What the hell? Mrs. Newman my seat is burning me!" Genn screamed in bewildered fury. _Ginny I freaking love you _I thought with some sort of vindictive pleasure as I strolled down the halls. I knew that I would probably get cut some slack thanks to the events that took place this morning so I made my way back to my dorm. I had no intention of going to Kirova. I took a deep breath, clean air filling my lungs as I stepped onto the picture green grass on campus. I felt my practice stake kind of poking into my side but ignored it; deciding to look at this whole thing as a free day.

"Tala?" Someone called from behind me. I knew that voice. I would recognize it anywhere.

"Guardian Mercer?" I called over my shoulder, cursing my fluttering heart and walking a bit faster to make up for it.

"Baby slow down!" I halted in my step as he shouted his pet name for me practically at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get fired?" I sputtered in shock.

"I thought that might get your attention," he smiled, smug satisfaction in his dream like voice. "I'm just getting off duty. Dimitri isn't even here to let me off yet. No one is around. Why are you here?" I glanced around the deserted path and raised my eyebrows in annoyance.

"I got kicked out of Ferra's class for telling Genn off. Ok well see ya," I declared, yet not really moving to leave.

"Wait" he demanded unnecessarily. "I'm sorry .I meant what I said before." He said it in such an impossibly sensual way I felt myself shiver without any direct command to do so. I was shocked that no comment had been made on me being removed from class so I took his outstretched hand eagerly, forgetting for the moment that it was him who suggested my pairing up with the Princess of darkness. His thumb slid across the back of my hand and his brown eyes bore into mine.

"You really do love me," I breathed. It wasn't a question because in the moment there was no doubt about it. The way he touched me, the way he looked at me, everything about it radiated love, and an impossible amount of lust.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he sounded almost puzzled.

"Come with me," I urged, pulling on our linked hands, ushering him towards my dorm.

Garrett POV:

Maybe I was a screw up. Maybe she had a right to be angry with me before, but right now all that mattered was me and her. Tala's dark hair poured over her shoulders covering her full breast too much for my liking. I brushed my hand over her shoulder and watched the pesky, silky hair fall away. I'd never seen a Hathaway girl look so self conscious as she did in that moment.

"You're beautiful, Love, really," I whispered breathily against her cheek.

"I could say the same," she murmured, glancing down at my cock which was standing at full attention. I laughed at her hidden innocence and kissed the spot right under her collarbone making Tala exhale in pleasure.


End file.
